Shu Shu
by Tsukimine Watanabe
Summary: El esperado final de esta linda historia... .CAP 6 (Final): Subido.
1. La Historia

Aquí está: ¡Mi primer fic yaoi!. No se quejen si esta suave, es el primero que hago =P.  
  
Se podría decir que el fic emplea como recurso la broma y los juegos de palabras, así que si no entienden algún título o frase, luego se explica en el mismo fic ;).  
  
Shu shu (Shu shu).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1- La historia.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaba todo oscuro, Kouji yacía durmiendo en su cama, sin embargo, una figura apareció en medio del silencio y se acercó a Kouji... era Kouchi...  
  
Kouchi: Kouji... Kouji...  
  
Kouji (Medio dormido): ¿Que quieres?  
  
Kouchi: Me prometiste "Shu shu", ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Kouji: ¿Ah?... Si, ya me acordé, pero nisiquiera te entiendo...  
  
Kouchi: Hay Kouji -_-U.  
  
La verdad es que todo esto comenzó hace dos semanas...  
  
Kouji: Ya regreso.  
  
Kouchi: ¿A donde vas? ¿Puedo ir?  
  
Kouji y Kouchi pasaban más tiempo juntos desde que regresaron al mundo real: Kouchi le pidió a su mamá para que Kouji fuera por una semana a su casa, sin embargo, la "semana" se acordó por un mes.  
  
Kouji: Voy a salir... con Takuya...  
  
Kouchi (Acercandose a su hermano): ¿Los dos nomás? n//n  
  
Kouji: -_-U No, también va Izumi, Jumpei y Tomoki.  
  
Kouchi: ;___; ¿Y porque a mi no me dijieron nada?  
  
Kouji: Supuse que no querías ir, a la última reunión que tuvimos, faltaste.  
  
Kouchi: Si, es verdad. Pero bueno: Diviertete n_n.  
  
Kouji: ¿Ah? ¿No estas molesto?  
  
Kouchi: No, pero hay algo que te voy a pedir.  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Kouchi: A cambio de no enojarme contigo, te pido "Shu shu".  
  
A Kouji no le gustaba estar peleado con su hermano, sin embargo, la petición de Kouchi carecia de sentido...  
  
Kouji: ¿Shu shu? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Kouchi: Vamos Kouji, no es tan difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo n_n.  
  
Kouji: De acuerdo. Confió en ti.  
  
Kouji aceptó (para alegría de Kouchi). Los días pasaron y Kouji hacía lo de siempre, pero solo, estaba acostumbrado a que sea así. Sin embargo, Kouchi le decía que no se enojaría a cambio de "Shu shu" y Kouji seguía aceptando...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: Kouchi sigue con su "Shu shu" y Kouji sigue sin entender (Hay XD), pero parece que Kouchi ya se cansó de los juegos de palabras y le quiere mostrar a Kouji que es "Shu shu"... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Shu shu". : ¿Qué es?  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, ¿qué tal?. Como ven ya estoy avanzando más fics. Bueno, yo había dicho que iba a hacer un fic yaoi y como no se me ocurría que hacer hace como 30 minutos XD, me puse a oir música y bueno, mientras oia "Miracle Maker" de DigiFro. (La música me inspira =P) y veía unos pics yaoi de Kouji con Kouchi se me ocurrió esta extraña y sin sentido historia.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	2. ¿Qué es?

Shu shu (Shu shu).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2- ¿Qué es?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouchi: Oye Kouji.  
  
Kouchi se había sentado al costado de su hermano y él se había despertado del todo y se había sentado también.  
  
Kouji: ¿Qué?  
  
Kouchi: ¿Es verdad que no sabes que es "Shu shu" o es que no aceptas el "Shu shu"?  
  
Kouji: Kouchi, yo no falto a mis promesas, si me dices que es "Shu shu" yo te lo doy...  
  
Kouchi: ¿En serio?  
  
Kouji: Si n__n.  
  
Kouchi: ñ__ñ ¿Puede ser ahorita?  
  
Kouji: o_o Ah... si, claro.  
  
Kouchi: Entonces échate en la cama, yo me encargo del resto n///n.  
  
Kouji: ¿Ah? o_O  
  
En ese momento, Kouji entendió por fin que era "Shu shu".  
  
Kouji: Un toque, aguanta Kouchi, somos hermanos, no podemos.  
  
Kouchi: Pero Kouji, nadie se va a enterar n///n.  
  
Kouji: Am... Kouchi...  
  
Kouji se paró de un salto y retrocedió tratando de encontrar la puerta, pero como estaba todo oscuro terminó con la espalda en la pared y sin salida...  
  
Kouchi: n___n Hermanito, me la debes por hacer todo solito.  
  
Kouji: O///O Oye Kouchi, te puedo... te puedo pagar de otra manera...  
  
Kouchi: Mmmm... No quiero.  
  
Al acercarse Kouchi hacía Kouji, este tropezó y se cayó sobre su hermano...  
  
Kouchi ;__; Au.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Kouji: Y eso es lo que me pasó anoche... u///u  
  
Takuya: Vaya n///n, tienes un hermanito nada tonto.  
  
Kouji: ¬¬ ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Takuya: Si fueras como él, otra sería nuestra historia ¬____¬.  
  
Kouji: Oye Takuya, vengo a tu casa para hablar, no para que me recrimines las cosas pasadas ù///ú.  
  
Takuya: Ya bueno, el problema es tu hermano, ¿no?  
  
Kouji: Si.  
  
Takuya: Te doy un consejo: Has el "Shu shu" con él, nada más, así se acaba el problema.  
  
Kouji: ¡¿Qué?! O///O  
  
Takuya: No me vengas conque eres un inexperto, sabemos que es mentira ¬_____¬.  
  
Kouji: Si, ya lo sé ù///ú.  
  
Takuya: Y tampoco me vengas con la clásica: "No quiero" o "No puedo, es mi hermano"... Bien que quieres...  
  
Kouji: ¡No es verdad! *.  
  
Takuya: Si, claro. Ese cuento a otra persona. Eso mismo dijiste hace un mes ¬______¬.  
  
Kouji ¬¬U No es cierto.  
  
Takuya: En parte si, dijiste: "No podemos, somos amigos" ¬_____¬.  
  
Kouji: ¡Hay, ya! Esta bien, haré el maldito "Shu shu" con él.  
  
Takuya: Pero dile de mi parte que no se le haga costumbre, eres algo adictivo ñ///ñ.  
  
Kouji: ¬///¬  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: Kouji ha aceptado hacer "Shu shu" con Kouchi, pero... ¡¿qué cosa?!... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Shu shu". : Ahora si.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de "Shu shu" y aún no pasa nada n__nUU. Me han dicho que mi fic es uno de los pocos que hay de KouxKou en español, ¡¿qué?!. Vaya, pensé que habían varios n_n. También he agregado algunas "pláticas" que claramente nos hablan acerca del Takouji, bueno, eso es porque es otra de mis parejas yaoi favoritas... Aunque un trío de Kouji, Kouchi y Takuya puede ser mejor n///n...  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	3. Ahora si

Shu shu (Shu shu).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 3- Ahora si.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji había decidido hacer "Shu shu" con Kouchi, sin embargo, no creía estar preparado para esas cosas...  
  
Los días pasaron y Kouji no se decidía, y para no estar cerca de su tormento (así le empezó a decir a Kouchi) iba a la casa de Takuya (su otro tormento), que al menos no le pedía "Shu shu" siempre... pero ello no significaba que nunca se lo pedía... el caso es que Kouji empezaba a parar más con Takuya que con Kouchi, esto enfadó mucho a su gemelo.  
  
Cierto día, Takuya fue a casa de Kouji para estudiar para un exámen, cuando entró junto a Kouji, Kouchi bajó las escaleras con cara de enfado...  
  
Kouchi: ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¬¬*  
  
Kouji: Ha venido a estudiar.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Takuya: Vamos a estudiar biología. n__nUUUU  
  
Kouchi: Te advierto Kouji: estudien, no practiquen "biología". ¬¬**  
  
Takuya: ... o///o  
  
Kouji: No te preocupes, si practicamos no vamos a hacer ruido. ¬¬UU  
  
Esto colmó la paciencia de Kouchi, quien tomó a Takuya del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo a su habitación. Kouji los siguió, sin embargo llegó muy tarde: Kouchi había cerrado la puerta con seguro...  
  
Kouji: ¡Te advierto Kouchi, ábreme o te arrepentirás!  
  
Kouchi: ¡No quiero!  
  
Kouji se enojó y se fue a su habitación. Mientras en la habitación de Kouchi...  
  
Takuya: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Kouchi: Si, dime: ¿que te atrae de él?  
  
Takuya: No lo sé, no sabría decirte, creo que todo lo que hace me atrae...  
  
Kouchi: ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Takuya: ¿Cuándo lo ves mirando a la ventana, te preguntas que estará pensando?  
  
Kouchi: Si.  
  
Takuya: ¿Quisieras que te contara todas sus cosas?  
  
Kouchi: Si.  
  
Takuya: Y por último: ¿Cuando se voltea a verte no puedes evitar sentir que se te para el corazón?  
  
Kouchi: Si.  
  
Takuya: ¡Vaya!  
  
Kouchi: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Takuya: Estas enamorado de Kouji.  
  
Kouchi: Lo presentía, pero dime: ¿qué puedo hacer para que haga "Shu shu" conmigo?  
  
Takuya: Lo mismo que yo hice.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Eh?  
  
Takuya: Ignóralo.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Eh? ._.U  
  
Takuya: Verás que así te va a ligar.  
  
Kouchi: Confío en ti Takuya, pero te voy a pedir algo.  
  
Takuya: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Kouchi bajó la cabeza para que Takuya no lo viera, sin embargo, él pudo verlo: Kouchi estaba todo sonrojado.  
  
Kouchi: Quiero que tú también este con nosotros en el "Shu shu".  
  
Takuya: ¿¿E... e... en serio??  
  
Kouchi asistió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada. Takuya levantó la cabeza tiernamente con sus manos hasta que estuvo a la misma altura de la suya.  
  
Takuya: De acuerdo.  
  
Kouchi: Gracias...  
  
Luego de un poco más de plática, ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la habitación de Kouji.  
  
Kouji: ¿No lo mataste? Que raro.  
  
Kouchi: ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Takuya y yo somos muy buenos amigos. n_____n  
  
Takuya: Si n____n.  
  
Kouchi: Ahora si los dejo, estudien. n____n  
  
Kouchi se fue rumbo a su habitación tarareando una canción.  
  
Kouji: ¿No te hizo nada?  
  
Takuya: No. n___n  
  
Kouji: Tú no le hiciste nada, ¿no? ¬¬  
  
Takuya: No. Ya estudiemos, mañana es el exámen.  
  
Kouji: No sé porqué no confío en ti. ¬¬'  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: Si Kouji no soportaba ver que su hermano no le hablara, ¿cómo será ahora que Takuya tampoco?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Shu shu". : A ver quien habla menos.  
  
Notas de la autora: Ya bueno, como alguien por ahí me dijo que querían trío, ahora van a tener su trío n///n.  
  
Se suponía que en este capítulo iba a termniar el fic, pero como me dijeron que querían un trío, lo alargué para deleite de las fans de yaoi (y para el mío también n_n)...  
  
Bueno, desde aquí quero mandar saludines a la autora de "Que siga lloviendo" (gomen autora-san u_u, pero no tengo internet aquí para buscar tu nombre), me encantó la historia: ¡Felicidades, muy buen trabajo! n___nv...  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	4. A ver quien habla menos

Shu shu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4- A ver quien habla menos.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji: Kouchi, Kouchi, ¿me estas oyendo?  
  
Kouchi: ...  
  
Kouji: ¡¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?!  
  
Habían pasado ya varios días sin que Kouchi le dirigiera palabra alguna a Kouji, sin embargo el problema recién estaba comenzando...  
  
Kouji: Nada Takuya, Kouchi no me dice nada.  
  
Takuya: Sus razones tendrá.  
  
Kouji: Será por lo del "Shu shu", ¿no?  
  
Takuya: Kouji, Kouji, dime: ¿y si yo también dejera de hablarte?  
  
Kouji: Hay no, ¿bromeas?. Ambos estan locos.  
  
Takuya: No, no bromeo, estas son las últimas palabras que te dirigiré. Sólo te digo una cosa: cuando te des cuenta el porqué de nuestra actitud, volveremos a hablarte.  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh?. No, oye...  
  
Luego de decir estas palabras, Takuya no dijo nada más. Pasaron los días de manera (más o menos) normal: Kouji trato de que la "ley del hielo" de Takuya y Kouchi no le afectara, pero el hecho era de que si le afectaba y bastante.  
  
Kouji: ¡Kouchi, ¿qué te he hecho para que no me hables?!  
  
Kouchi no era tan malo como para ver sufrir tanto a su hermano, así que desistió del plan de no hablarle...  
  
Kouchi: Kouji, lo siento, pero no te puedo decir que me has hecho, sólo te digo que no puedo creer que no quieras hacer "Shu shu" con tu hermano... u.u  
  
Kouji: Es por eso que no, con mi hermano... es algo extraño, ¿no crees?  
  
Kouchi: *___* Para nada, así seríamos más unidos de lo que ya somos.  
  
Kouji: Podemos ser más unidos de otras maneras n___nU.  
  
Kouchi: ;___; Que malo.  
  
Kouji: Oye, Kouchi, no te deprimas, no...  
  
Kouchi se sentó en la cama de Kouji con lágrimas en los ojos, se había deprimido bastante con respecto a que su hermano no quería hacer "Shu shu", además se había dado cuenta de que por su culpa se había distanciado un poco más después de que dejó de hablarle.  
  
Kouchi: Es por mi culpa que estamos tan distanciados ;_____;, soy muy posesivo, ¿no?...  
  
Kouji: Kouchi...  
  
A Kouji le dio mucha pena ver a su hermano así, por lo que se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó... Fue en ese momento que ambos se unieron más que nunca...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: Ahora los gemelos están más juntos que nunca, pero y ahora... ¿Qué pasará?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Shu shu". : Celos, celos y más celos.  
  
Notas de la autora: Sorry por no hacer los capítulos de "Shu shu" tan seguidos, he estado en exámenes, pero como esoty de vaca, terminé este capítulo que empecé hace un mes XD...  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	5. Celos, celos y más celos

Shu shu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 5- Celos, celos y más celos.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouchi: ¿Puedes... puedes estar celoso del mejor amigo de tu hermano?  
  
Izumi: ¿Ah?  
  
Kouchi: Dime Izumi, ¿a ti te gusta Takuya?  
  
Izumi: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¬///¬  
  
Kouchi: Ahhh... Estoy enamorado...  
  
Izumi: ¿De quién?  
  
Kouchi: De Kouji...  
  
Izumi: ¡¡¡¿Ah?!!! oO?  
  
Kouchi: Por eso te digo si alguien puede estar celoso del mejor amigo de su hermano...  
  
Izumi: ¿Estas celoso de Takuya? -_-UU  
  
Kouchi: Si ;____;  
  
Luego de lo del beso con Kouji, Kouichi se había puesto apensar en lo que podría significar el hecho de que su gemelo estuviera también con Takuya...  
  
Kouchi: ¿A quién quieres más? T__T  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh? ._.U  
  
Kouchi: Responde: ¿a quién quieres más: a Takuya o a mi? T___T  
  
Kouji: Emmm... esto... no lo sé...  
  
Kouchi: T__________T ...  
  
Kouji: No, no Kouchi, no te pongas así, a ti te quiero más n__nU.  
  
Kouchi: *___* Yo también te quiero.  
  
Kouji: ¿Por qué a mi? T.T  
  
Takuya se dió cuenta rápidamente de los celos de Kouchi, por lo que pensó que Kouji ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con él como antes, por lo que también se puso celoso... Los días pasaron y el pobre Kouji era víctima de los ataques de celos de ambos, sin embargo, Kouji tenía preparadas un par de tácticas para que regresaran a la normalidad: con Takuya era simplemente hacer "Shu shu", ya que con él le parecía más normal que con su hermano; y con su hermano la táctica era otra: besarlo, así de simple, Kouchi se ponía contento, pero una noche antes de irse a dormir...  
  
Kouchi: Ya me cansé T____T.  
  
Kouji: n_nUUU ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Kouchi: ¬¬**** ¿Crees que no sé las cochinadas que haces con Takuya?  
  
Kouji: ¿A qué te refieres? n.nUUUUU  
  
Kouchi: La otra noche pasé por la puerta de tu cuarto y te oí que decías: "No por favor Takuya, no te pases"... ¬¬*****  
  
Kouji: Emmmmmmm... esto u///u...  
  
Kouchi: Si prefieres hacerlo con él que conmigo, esta bien... ;___;  
  
Kouji: Kouchi, no, no llores.  
  
Kouchi: ¡Me estas usando, ya lo sé!  
  
Kouji: Jamás...  
  
Kouchi: Demuéstralo.  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh?  
  
Kouchi: Demuéstrame que no me estas usando, que de verdad me quieres.  
  
Kouji: No sé cómo...  
  
Kouchi: Entonces no me...  
  
Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Kouji le tapó la boca y lo besó. Luego, lentamente, fue quitándole la camisa, el polo... estaba lloviendo fuertemente... todo sonido se ahogaba bajo los golpes de la lluvia en el pavimento...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Kouchi y Takuya ya no tendrán sus ataques de celos?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Shu shu". : Déjalo.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Les gustó?, al fin Kouji se decidió... bueno, de decidirse del todo no, pero eso ya esta para el siguiete (y a lo mejor último) capítulo de "Shu shu". Este capítulo ha sido muy esperado, lo sé, pero mi PC (Se llama Midomiri) se murió, pero ya revivió n.n, enrealidad estaba en coma...  
  
Este capítulo tiene algunos cambios de narrativa ya que no he estado escribiendo en mucho tiempo, pero creo que esta mejor que los anteriores...   
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


	6. Déjalo

Shu shu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 6- Déjalo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouchi: Si yo te lo pidiera... ¿dejarías a Takuya?  
  
Kouji: ...  
  
Kouchi: No te hagas el dormido. ¬¬  
  
Kouji: ...  
  
Kouchi: Vaya, en verdad esta dormido. n.nU  
  
Ya había amanecido, las calles aún estaban húmedas de la lluvia que había asotado la ciudad, sin embargo, ni Kouji ni Kouchi habían visto gota de lluvia alguna... Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Kouji se despertó, le dolía la cabeza y además había tenido un mal sueño...  
  
Kouji: Kouchi.  
  
Kouchi: n_n ¿Si?  
  
Kouji: ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
Kouchi: *_* Lo que quieras hermano.  
  
Kouji: ¿Me haces un café? Me duele la cabeza. n_nU  
  
Kouchi: -____- Ok...  
  
Kouchi fue a la cocina a prepararle el café a su hermano, pero antes de llegar a la cocina se detuvo y sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Kouji, que nunca lo había visto así, se le acercó rápidamente.  
  
Kouji: ¿Estas bien?, ¿qué te sucede?  
  
Kouchi: Derrepente tuve una extraña sensación.  
  
Kouji: ¿Eh?  
  
Kouchi se volteó y abrazó a su hermano sollozando.  
  
Kouchi: Dímelo hermano: ¿A quién prefieres?  
  
Kouji se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, no parecía estar listo para lo que seguía...  
  
Kouchi: ¡Hermano, déjalo!, me tienes a mi, ¿o es que acaso no es suficiente?  
  
Kouji: Kouchi... yo...  
  
Kouchi: Tú... ¡tú eres muy débil!, no puedes abandonarlo por esa razón, porque eres débil...  
  
Kouji: ¡No malinterpretes!  
  
Kouchi: ¡Entonces... dime porque no lo puedes dejar!  
  
Kouji: Yo no he dicho eso...  
  
Kouchi: Se nota, vasta con ver tu rostro, prefieres estar con él y conmigo que conmigo nomás, ¿no?  
  
Kouji: Yo...  
  
Kouchi: Ya olvidalo, si así quieres que sean las cosas, es tu vida, no me voy a meter...  
  
Kouji: Entonces...  
  
Kouchi: Entonces, no te quiero, sólo siento necesidad por estar contigo ,eso es todo...  
  
Kouji: Que insencible se te escucha. No digas eso, tú no eres así, tú...  
  
Kouchi: ¿Yo qué?  
  
Kouji: Tú no eres el Kouchi que conosco y quiero...  
  
Kouchi: Lo volveré a ser si tu dejas a Takuya...  
  
Kouji: De eso no hay necesidad.  
  
Kouchi: ._.U ¿Eh?  
  
Kouji: Es lo que he querido decirte hace rato: Takuya esta ahora con Izumi, ella se le declaró.  
  
Kouchi: ... Vaya...  
  
Kouji: _-_U Como siempre, nunca me escuchas...  
  
Kouchi: Jaja, no puedo escuchar a... ¡un muerto!  
  
Kouchi agarrró a Kouji y le tiró un almoadón del sofá y Kouji también le tiró uno...  
  
Días después:  
  
Takuya: Jo, menuda historia la de tu hermano y tú, pero con una especie de final feliz, ¿no?  
  
Kouchi: Oh, si. n_______n  
  
Takuya: Pero, hay "alguien" que no cumplió con lo que me pidió él mismo. ¬¬U  
  
Kouchi: Yo no me acuerdo de nada. n___nUUUUUU  
  
Takuya: Ya no importa, supongo que fue mejor así...  
  
Kouchi: Si, creo que así todos fuimos felices...  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas de la autora: Terminó mi fic, ¿qué les pareció? el final fue algo extraño, pensé en poner hablando a Takuya con Kouji, pero había quedado un cabo suelto (para más info, vean el capítulo 3 casi al final de este) así que debí de cerrarlo n_n.  
  
Mi próxima historia creo que ya no va a ser de DigiFro., bueno, creo que de Digimon en general no, pero estoy pensando en hacer una de WeiB Kreuz o de Yami no Matsuei, pero por el momento, me voy a dar un descansito de lo fics para hacer mis propias historias, sobre todo una que me vino a la mente hace unos días. Así que por ahora, nos vemos pronto, cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirme o entrar a mi web personalizada de fanfictions.net...  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos fics, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


End file.
